The Witch and the Wolf
by QueenEphiny
Summary: After the war Hermione moves to Forks, Washington with Teddy to try and get away from her friends tragic deaths. There she meets Leah, a broken girl who just needs a little love. Can they overcome the obstacles that are put in their way. And what is up with Hermione's cousin Bella. Pairings: Hermione/Leah, Jacob/Luna
1. Arriving and the Truth

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALSO THIS ALL TAKES PLACE BEFORE BREAKING DAWN SO THE WHOLE GETTING MARRIED AND PREGNANT THING ****NEVER**** HAPPENS!**

_**CHARACTER PROFILES FOR HERMIONE, BELLA, TEDDY, LEAH, JACOB, EDWARD:**_

**Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Almond shaped, chocolate coloured, flecks of gold  
Height and Body: 5 foot 6 inches, golden skin, DD breasts  
Hair: Hip length, caramel with streaks of brown red and gold, wavy  
Family: Father - Richard Kevin Granger (Deceased), Mother – Helen Susanne Granger (Deceased), Godson/Adopted Son – Teddy Remus Lupin**

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Almond shaped, brown  
Height and Body: 5 foot 4 inches, pale skin, C breasts  
Hair: Just below the shoulders, dark brown  
Family: Father - Charlie George Swan, Mother – Renee Fiona Dwyer (formally Swan)**

**Name: Teddy Remus Lupin  
Age: 3  
Eyes: Changes colour – born with ocean blue  
Height and body: 2 foot 7 inches, skin colour changes – born with tanned  
Hair: Changes colour and length – Born with indigo  
Family: Father: Remus John Lupin (Deceased), Mother: Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks (Deceased), Godmother/Adopted Mother: Hermione Jean Granger**

**Name: Leah Clearwater  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Ocean blue with flecks of brown  
Height and Body: 5 foot 5 inches, copper skin, DD breasts  
Hair: Shoulder length, midnight black, silky  
Family: Father: Harry Clearwater (Deceased), Mother: Sue Clearwater, Brother: Seth Clearwater**

**Name: Jacob Billy Black  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Dark brown with flecks of blue  
Height and Body: 6 foot 2 inches, Russet brown skin, very well-muscled  
Hair: spikey, black, shiny  
Family: Father: Billy Black, Mother: Sarah Black (Deceased), Sisters: Rebecca and Rachel Black, Pack Members: Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea**

**Name: Edward Anthony Cullen  
Age: 139 (Pretends to be 17)  
Eyes: golden - turns to black when angry, smells blood or hunting  
Height and Body: 6 foot 2 inches, pale skin,  
Hair: bronze, wavy and tousled  
Family: Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Bella sat tucked up against her fiancé, Edward, on her living room couch. Her dad was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for her cousin. A couple of days ago her younger cousin Hermione from England had sent Charlie a letter informing him she was moving to Forks. Hermione had been born exactly one month after Bella but the two girls couldn't have been more different.

Hermione was a bushy-haired, buck teethed bookworm who would prefer to read a book rather than socialise. Bella was a chocolate-haired, pretty girl who was a queen bee among her peers. Bella always used to tease Hermione horribly, she would rip her books, throw sand in her eyes, kick and hit her as well as pulling mean pranks on her with the help of her friends.

All this had stopped when Hermione had moved to England at age eleven to go to an exclusive boarding school. She had come back one time in the summer but would never talk about it and this made Bella even more horrible towards her. That was the last time Bella had seen her until now, Bella was just happy that Hermione wouldn't be staying with them; apparently Hermione had acquired a house quite near the Cullen's in fact.

In a few minutes Charlie would be leaving to pick up Hermione and Edward would have to leave, Charlie normally gave in when Bella wanted Edward to stay but he had said that today was about family and he had to leave. "Okay Bells, I'll be back in about 30 minutes and by then I expect Edward to be gone," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then picking up his keys, walked out to his police cruiser.

_**Hermione's POV**_  
8 fucking hours on a plane, I don't know how I made it especially with Teddy almost changing his appearance every few minutes. He really had to learn how to control himself around muggles. I hitched Teddy up further on my hip and looked around for my uncle Charlie. He was the only living link I had to my parents. I saw the police cruiser before I saw him and practically ran down the runway to greet him.

Charlie's face broke into a smile and I pulled him into a huge hug, making sure Teddy was not trapped between us. He pulled back and looked at Teddy, "Who's this then Mione, please tell me he's not your son, you're too young to have been pregnant. "No no this is my adopted son or godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. His parents were very good friends and they just died recently, no of my friends could take him and well I love him like he's my own," I explained.

Charlie grinned and took him from my arms, "Hello there Teddy, how you been today?" he asked. Teddy giggles, "Me good how you?" he asked, I smiled proudly I was already teaching him manners. Charlie looked at me surprised and I shrugged. Charlie handed him back and lifted my suitcase into the back of his car. I was strapped into the front with Teddy on my lap and soon we were on our way to Charlie's house.

_**Charlies POV  
**_I can't believe that my little Mione has an adopted son, but he's so polite and cute. I hope Bella is nice to him. I can't believe Mione is not staying at my house but then again I can understand Bella was pretty mean to her when they were younger, I hope they get along at school , they are in the same year after all. I pulled into the driveway and took Teddy off Mione allowing her to grab her suitcase and go into the house first.

_**Bella's POV  
**_I heard the cars pull up out front and arranged myself on the couch so I was facing the door. A long, jean clad leg stepped through the door followed by a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and shining, her skin was tanned and her figure was womanly. It couldn't be my cousin she was a plain, boring book-worm, with no sense of style and no looks.

I stood up and walked towards her watching as she turned back to face the yard, her arms outstretched. I saw her draw back her arms and a young boy was brought into my line of vision. He was very cute with brown shaggy hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Hermione turned and her face lit up with a charming smile, I noticed that her teeth were no longer to large but rather fitted in perfectly.

"Hello Isabella how are you, this is my adopted son or godson Teddy," she greeted me with a huge hug. Charlie came into the room a large and adoring smile on his face. I grew jealous of the easy going way they could interact. Our first meeting was awkward and even then it was like that for a few months.

Hermione was led into the dining room and was sat down in the middle of the table. "Sorry Mione but I don't have any food for Teddy," Charlie said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "It is okay Uncle Charlie I have it all covered" she said pulling food, bowls and some utensils out of her bag. "Mommy smart," Teddy announced.

I giggled and sat down; soon all of us were well into our meal. My fork was almost to my mouth when I saw Teddy's hair flicker. I gasped and Hermione looked at me dismayed. She sighed and set down her spoon, picking up Teddy. "Can you guys come with me?" she asked, gesturing to both of us then to the lounge room. She sat down and made us sit opposite her on the other couch.

She played with Teddy for a few seconds before she turned her full attention to us. "I'm not like you I'm a witch," she said shocking me. "So you're like my sister said, you went to that school didn't you?" Charlie asked. Hermione looked surprised but nodded. "What do you mean you're a witch?" I asked looking at her with awe. She took out a long stick of wood and waving it in a complicated manner a silver wolf flew out. "That's strange it's normally an otter," she mused.

Charlie's eyes were wet with tears, "My sister didn't die in a car crash did she those death eaters got here," he choked out. "Yes, my best friend Harry Potter was their leaders supposed downfall since he was a baby, they were killed because their lord died and they couldn't get Harry because he died as well," Hermione said.

"There's something else you should know, Teddy here is a metamorphmagus, it means he can change his appearance at will," Hermione tapped Teddy's shoulder and then pointed to her hair. It was obviously a signal of some kind because Teddy screwed up his nose and concentrated hard.

I gasped as his appearance began to change, his hair shortened and turned to a dark purple, his eyes were an ocean blue and his skin was tanned. He giggled and Charlie reached out to touch his skin. "He's beautiful," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't that cute.

"We have to be going, I'll see you at school on Monday Isabella," Hermione picked up Teddy and after storing her wand? In her boot she kissed us both goodbye and made her way to the door. "Oh yeah I need you to swear a secrecy oath about this," Hermione said. We both agreed and after a couple of complicated wand movements it was done.


	2. New Home and Imprinting

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALSO THIS ALL TAKES PLACE BEFORE BREAKING DAWN SO THE WHOLE GETTING MARRIED AND PREGNANT THING NEVER HAPPENS!

_**Hermione POV  
**_I walked out of the front door, shrinking my suitcase to fit into my pocket. I hoisted Teddy onto my hip and walked down the road till I was out of sight of the Swan residence. Making sure no one was around; I took out my Aston Martin One-77 and laid it on the road, enlarging it till it was its proper size. After strapping Teddy into the front seat I climbed into the driver's seat and we left the town.

We drove for several minutes into the dark forest, for some strange reason it made me feel at home probably because it was just like the forbidden forest. Soon we arrived out front of a massive mansion. It used to belong to the Potters but when Harry died he left everything to me in his will. Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley were all dead and for some strange reason they left everything to me.

I was apparently the richest person in the wizarding world but I would have traded it all for them to come back. I looked up at the mansion and remembered what the goblin had told me. It was a 7 bedroom, 5 bathroom, 2 playroom, 1 ballroom, 2 office, 1 kitchen, 2 dining room, 3 lounge rooms and a huge magical library. Then there was a secret top floor. On the outside it looked like a 6 story house but it was really a 7 story house, the 7th floor was hidden by magic and warded for protection.

I unhooked Teddy from the car seat and made my way into the house, going straight for the biggest bedroom. I set Teddy down and conjured up a massive bed. It was a king-sized, ocean blue and green canopied bed with silk sheets and lots of pillows. I picked Teddy up and placed him on the bed then set about creating my room.

In the end there was a massive flat screen TV on the wall opposite my bed, 3 violet beanbags, 2 dark blue couches either side of a coffee table, a huge bookcase filled with my favourite novels, a giant walk in closet, a CD player and lots of CDs, heaps of stuffed animals and a makeup station.

I smiled satisfied and picked up Teddy off my bed taking him into the bedroom next door. I conjured up a door so that the two rooms were linked and then set Teddy down. I transfigured the floor into a soft, fluffy carpet in case he fell down. I put Teddy down and he instantly immersed himself in the soft carpet. I giggled and walked to the middle of the room, closing my eyes and began casting spells.

When I opened my eyes there was a large cot almost a bed in the far corner, a huge walk in trunk for all of his toys, magical and muggle, a large closet, beanbags, a small bookcase, stuffed toys, a TV and DVD player as well as his own crafts table. I smiled satisfied as Teddy bounded over to me. "Come on camp Fleur, Fred, George, Luna and Ginny are coming over soon and we have to get my floor ready," I picked him up and let him play with my long hair as I carried him to a hidden staircase in the largest lounge room.

Again I set Teddy down but this time he stood by my side. I created a huge mahogany desk in front of a huge sun window and a comfortable chair to go with it. I conjured up several walls so a large off to the side room was created and put in a lockable door. I unpacked my cauldron and supplies and set about creating the side room into my own personal potions lab. Soon it looked kind of like Snape's dungeon with its gloomy ways. I smiled softly, leaning against the door as I thought of all that had happened in that dungeon with my two best friends… brothers.

I walked back out and added to my awesome floor my own personal library on all things magical from transfiguration to potions to charms. Next I added a large fireplace and set up the floo network, I had special permission from the ministry to have it in a muggle area. I created a small owl emporium for my new owl, her name was Glory and she would be flying here later.

I conjured up my magical cabinet, it held all of my magical items such as Hagrid's biting book on magical creatures. The final touch to the floor was all of my moving photos. There were several of the golden trio, the order and several other kinds. I smiled satisfied and went back to my room, pulling out my shrunken suitcase and setting it on the bed before enlarging it again.

I dumped out everything in it and enlarged all of my clothes, putting them away neatly. "Come on Teddy we have to go to town for food, you need to change your hair back," I said pointing to my hair. He nodded and I set him down on my bed while I went to get changed.

I changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror I wore: a black dress with silver designs, grey tights, black high heeled boots, a crescent moon necklace and a black headband. I picked Teddy back up and we went down to the car, driving out of the forest and towards town.

_**LEAH POV  
**_Today like any other day sucked. I had to spend the whole day hearing and watching Sam announce his love for Emily, I'm happy for them I really am but seriously why can I not have an imprint, someone to love. I decided to go into the town, I needed to get the food for our bonfire this Saturday, apparently Police Chief Swan's niece is coming. I hope she is nicer than Bella that little plain bitch broke Jacob's heart.

She may not have been his imprint but she was his first love and she used him for company then tossed him away when leech boy came back. I hopped into my car and drove down the main road into town and towards the grocery store. Just as I stepped out of my car I saw a black Aston Martin One-77 pull up and scoffed, another snob like Bella, just what we need.

A booted, feminine leg came out followed by the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her hair was long and shining a deep golden, her skin was like the sun and when I saw her eyes I was hooked. They were the most beautiful brown I have ever seen, deep and passionate yet filled with an unbearable pain and sorrow, the kind you see on war veterans.

I felt something flip like a switch inside me. Everything else melted away until the only thing I could see was her. It was like there was nothing else in the universe, only her. She was my sun, my moon and my very reason for living. I would do anything to keep her happy, sacrifice anything to keep her safe. I gasped for breath; her very essence was the very basis of my survival.

I had heard others in the pack describe the imprinting but I had never thought it would feel like this. I felt like a deep hole inside me had closed up and I was finally complete. I smiled softly something I hadn't done in a while and walked up to her. "Hello my name's Leah. Leah Clearwater, what's yours," I introduced myself. "Hermione. Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Leah," she smiled and I had trouble remembering my name for a second.

Hermione walked around to the other side of the car and pulled out a young boy, "And this is my godson or adopted son Teddy Lupin, say hello Teddy," she introduced. I smiled at him, "Hello Teddy my name's Leah," I put out my hand for him to shake and he takes it with an adorable smile. I grin to and look up to find Hermione smiling to. "Will you come to our bonfire this Saturday, down at La Plush?" I asked, standing up to look into her eyes.

She smiled, "My Uncle Charlie already asked me and I agreed, why do you live in La Plush?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. I nodded and after giving her a quick hug goodbye, got the stuff I needed for the bonfire and left. The whole time I could still feel her warm body and how it fit perfectly against mine.

I got to the reservation in record time and rushed over to Jake's house knocking quickly on the door. He pulled it open and smiled when he saw me. "What's up Leah, why you here?" he asked, sitting comfortably on a tall stool. I grinned and wrung my hands, "I might have sort of imprinted on Police Chief Swan's niece, her name is Hermione Ganger and she is…. Perfect," I finished, glancing at him nervously. "Leah that's great, I'm so happy for you," he shouted, hugging me tightly.

I grinned and relaxed hugging him back. "Let's go tell the pack," he suggested grabbing my hand. I nodded and we ran outside, phasing into our wolf forms. I howled as we ran and his wolf turned to look at me quickly. We ran through the woods swiftly, arriving a few minutes later out front of Sam's house. The pack normally hung out there.

We phased back and ran inside, startling our fellow pack members. "What's up with Leah Jacob? She's smiling way too much?" Seth asked, annoying brothers. "I imprinted on the new girl to town, Hermione Granger, she's Charlie Swan's niece," I whispered but they still heard me. Soon I was swept up in hugs from all of my pack. For the next few minutes I was quizzed on everything about her, and yet I couldn't be happier.


	3. First Day and Dodgeball

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALSO THIS ALL TAKES PLACE BEFORE BREAKING DAWN SO THE WHOLE GETTING MARRIED AND PREGNANT THING NEVER HAPPENS!

_**Bella POV  
**_Its Hermione's first day today, I hope she doesn't act like a goody two shoes, always reading. I mean surely she has to like some sort of sport. I may be horrible at sport but that is nothing, I am about to marry a Cullen and I cannot have some half ass bitch dragging me down the social ladder. I really hope she dresses nicely. The Hermione I know someone managed to dress like a grandma and a toddler at the same time. She better not bloody outshine me though. I am finally the queen bee at the school and that bitch will not take it away.

I finally decided to get out of bed and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red tank top, a black shawl and some strappy red sandals, heels would make me fall on my face. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, making a quick breakfast and ran back out, kissing Charlie goodbye on the cheek. My truck started up with its normal loud roar and I pulled out, driving as fast as I could to school.

I made it there in record time and flew out of the car and into Edward's arms. I smiled contented and snuggled up to him, hearing everyone gossiping about us. I smirked and sighed happily, I was sooo popular. The whispers were interrupted by a loud blast of music coming from an Aston Martin One-77 pulling into the drive. I watched envious as it pulled in, it was a better car than the Cullen's had.

A young beautiful woman stepped out and I gasped as I realised it was Hermione. Her hair hung in loose honey curls to her hips, her eyes sparkled and her lips were a plump pink colour. She wore a deep blue dress that was strapless at the top, hugging her breasts and tightening to the waist before flowing out and stop just below the knee. Her feet were covered with small blue high heels and a pearl necklace hung from her slender neck. I was livid, that bitch outshined me.

I realised that Teddy was missing and somewhat recalled that Charlie had promised to take him when she was at school. A black satchel was slung over her shoulder and a matching black headband kept back her hair. I scowled but wiped it from my face when she looked my way. "Hello Isabella!" she called walking towards me. I pasted a faked grin on my face and smiled widely. "Hello Hermione, what do you think of Forks High School?" I asked, inquiring politely.

She smiled and for a second her eyes went unfocused, "It's different from my old school, less dangerous," she grinned as if telling a private joke. I smiled to and looked up at Edward to find him smiling down at me. "What classes do you have today?" I asked looking at her interested. "Uh... Art, Latin, Government, Gym and English," she said, gazing at her schedule. I nodded, "You have all the same classes as me," I said, mentally rolling my eyes in anger.

The bell rang signalling first period which was unfortunately gym, I hate gym but hopefully Hermione will be just as bad as or maybe even worse than me and my friends could all tease her about it and not remark on my own sucky skills.

There was another reason I hated gym. While the boys were allowed to wear pants and t-shirts or singlets the girls had to wear sports bras and short bike shorts, it was sooo embarrassing for me. I had really pasty skin and no muscles of any kind. I hope Hermione is the same.

All of the girls had separate stalls and we were changed in record time, the boys were already out there and so were all of the girls except Hermione. One of the boys started whistling at something behind me and I turned to see Hermione coming out of the locker rooms. Her hair was in a high ponytail with several bangs loose. Her skin was toned and her stomach sported washboard abs, her arms were slightly muscular and her legs were long and taunt. She looked like a goddess with her huge breasts almost popping out of her sports bra. I seethed silently, the bitch had better suck at gym, oh fuck today was dodge ball my most hated game, I would have so many bruises when this was over.

The teacher began separating us into teams luckily Hermione was put on the other team so I could watch her get hit with balls and still have my team win. The teacher quickly reviewed the rules and told us to line up against the wall, then blew the whistle and we were off.

**NO POV  
**Bella cowered against the wall, dodging the occasional ball but Hermione threw herself right into the thick of things. Her eyes were glazed over and had a faraway look in her eyes. It was apparent right away Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. People's mouths dropped as they saw her leap effortlessly across the room. Little did they know that inside her mind the people were death eaters and the balls were curses. Hermione triple back flipped, caught 2 balls and pegged them back at the people, turning her body in mid-air to launch of the back wall and cartwheel out of the way. She caught a ball in mid flip and used the momentum to throw it back at their face. Soon the game was down to Hermione on one side and three people on the other.

They threw their balls all at once thinking at least one must hit her but they were wrong. She ran at the back wall, flipped up into the air, did a split in mid flip and after landing flipped again and again till she had all of the balls. Placing one of the balls between her hands she used it to launch herself into a flip and throw it, straight at the enemy's feet, knocking them over and taking the others with them.

Quickly commando rolling she grabbed the other 2 and threw them in quick succession bringing down the final two. The others rushed to congratulate her and she smiled, finally in her right mind, she didn't notice that Bella was standing in the back of the room a scowl on her face and a death threat in her heart. _'Stupid bitch outshining me who the fuck does she think she is, being so weird like that, hateful whore I'll get her.' _Bella smirked evilly and turned to go get changed not noticing the frown on Hermione's face as she heard her thoughts.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to get changed so they could go have their lunch and get to their next class. Hermione sighed happily and went to go get changed again, not noticing the pair of dark eyes that stared at her from the corner of the room.


	4. Art Class and a Suprise Vistor

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AT ALL SO NO SUING ME PLEASE! ALSO PLEASE NO FLAMES ALL OF MY REVIEWERS HAVE BEEN AWESOME SO FAR AND I WOULD HATE TO HAVE SOMEONE PUT DOWN MY WORK! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IT WILL GIVE YOU A GLIMPSE INTO WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END OF THE WAR! ALSO HERMIONE WILL BE GETTING A SUPRISE VISITOR!**

**Jasper POV  
**I watched as my siblings piled around our table in the cafeteria, Bella sitting cuddled up against Edward as he whispered quietly into her ear. It annoyed me every day how Bella could thwart our abilities, the only time Alice's power worked with Bella was if her vision included someone else to, like the fiasco with James. I was going to be keeping a close eye on Bella's cousin, from what I had heard about her she could be a threat to us.

When Edward changes Bella we will have to pretend she died then move away for a few years, this Hermione seemed way to smart for that and it could threaten us. Plus I'm pretty sure Bella would never forgive us if we killed her cousin even if it is to protect our secret. I watched the door closely waiting for Hermione to enter, once I got a read on her feelings I would know if she could mean us harm.

Just then a beautiful girl walked into through the door, if her blood wasn't so sweet smelling from over here I would have thought she was a vampire. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, searching for someone. She spotted us and her heart skipped a beat, I saw her chocolate eyes widened for a fraction of a second then they hardened and cut of any emotion. She walked hurriedly towards us and pulled Bella away from Edward, causing him to growl deep in his throat. Her eyes turned to him and I felt an unfamiliar feeling tug in my chest, was it... fear. Looking into her eyes I barely stopped a shudder.

Her eyes were like shards of ice and I could almost feel the hatred pouring off her. I focused my abilities and attempted to get a read on her feelings. For the first few seconds I felt a deep hatred and anger before it was cut of, her feelings just disappeared from my reach. I attempted to calm her down but it was rejected and forced back toward me. I just managed to stop a gasp before she pulled Bella away and out of the cafeteria. I guessed this was Hermione, Bella's cousin.

"Guys we may have a problem I can't read her emotions, it's not like with Bella where there is just empty space there is something blocking me, like a wall has been built around them to keep me out." I explained watching as their feelings turned to surprise and dread. "Really, hey give me a sec I'll try to read her mind," Edward said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

**HERMIONE'S POV**  
I pulled Bella out of the cafeteria, fuming inside my head. What is wrong with her? Dating a vampire. "A vampire? Really Bella? Do you have absolutely no love for life? Does Charlie know or were you just going to get bitten and pretend you died, breaking your fathers heart!" I screamed at her. I saw her eyes fill with guilt and realised the answer. "You were, weren't you? You were going to go and live a happy life while he has to sit there and suffer about a daughter that was to selfish to realise she would be killing her father?" I scowled and shook my head.

I froze as I felt a hard tugging at my occulemency shields. I reinforced them, feeling the pounding becoming less and less. Interesting, I have to say that this was the work of the vampires. It seemed they have a mind reader and an empathy, I could still feel the effects of the forced emotions invading my body before I had ejected them. It creeped me out, like another presence was inside my body.

"I'll see you later I am going to art, you better not sit near me" I hissed and turned and stalked back down the corridor towards the art room. I entered just as the bell rang and all of the other students came streaming in, taking their seats. I was left standing at the front, waiting for the teacher to come in so I could give her my note.

The class was chatting noisily and I took a moment to survey my surroundings, checking quickly for any dangers. I saw one of the vampires from earlier sitting there, surveying me carefully. It only took me a few seconds to realise the way he sat and the scars on his body, he had fought in the vampire wars, there was no doubt about that.

I made a grabbing motion at my back but caught myself at the last second, not wanting to bring up painful memories. Just then the teacher came in and saw me standing at the front of the class, "Aha new student so dear just tell the class about yourself while I get ready," she said, pushing me to the very middle of the front.

"Hi my names Hermione Granger and I just moved here from England," I said, my emotionless mask in place. "Come on dear tell us some more, how about why you moved to Forks," the teacher said looking interested. "I'd rather not miss that is private and I'd rather not share it with a group of people I hardly even know," I said, an icy tone creeping into my voice.

"Now now dear I want to know and I'm sure the class does to, so be a dear and just tell us, it can't be that bad can it. No okay how about family?" she asked condescendingly. "If you must know Miss" I spit out the last word like it was acid, "My family was tortured to death in front of me by an evil bastard and his followers. Are you happy now Miss knowing things you have no right to," I growled. Her face was a mixture of pity and horror and I grimaced inside, what fun another lot of people who pity me. The class stared at me to, some of them had their mouths gaping wide open.

I handed the teacher my note and stalked to the back, throwing myself into a seat next to a golden haired beauty, also a part of Bella's vampire boyfriend's family. I grimaced and pulled out my notebook. The teacher shook herself out of her daze and started to address the class, "Today you will be sketching a picture about a certain feeling, in this case guilt, you must look deep inside yourself and draw one thing you feel incredibly guilty about, it could be a crime or something completely different. Begin!" she called, floating back to her seat.

The way this lady walked reminded me of Luna and I had felt a deep sadness well up in my chest when I though of her and Neville lying side by side in a mixture of blood. I shook it off and pulled my paper towards me, beginning to sketch. The images formed in my mind and I drew what I saw, I could almost smell the blood and despair, hear the torturous cries of pain.

My hand flew across the page as the shading formed the cobblestones behind the figure. My heart grew heavy as my hand grabbed the dark green pencil and shaded in the outer edge of the circle. Followed by the sky blue on the other. I smiled down at the picture and brushed a hand across one of the occupants cheek.

The teacher asked for quiet and then announced she would be calling on people at random to come, show the class their drawing and explain what they meant. Several of her classmates went up with sob stories about being mean to siblings and dangerous pranks, nothing like the guilt she carried every day. The teacher who I had learned was called Miss Flora scanned the classroom for a final volunteer. When her eyes settled on me I felt a brief moment of dread but pushed it away. "Miss Granger would you please come up and share your drawing with the class?"she asked but I knew it was an order not a request.

I shrugged and stood up, walking towards the front, quickly swiping my paper as I went. When I got to the front I sighed heavily then turned the paper around, hearing the class's gasps. Obviously they were quite surprised that the new girl could draw. The class sat in silence for a few moments obviously waiting for me to elaborate. "Who are they?" a boy up the back shouted out after realising I wouldn't elaborate. I smiled sadly and glanced up.

"My best friends, my brothers in all but blood," I sniffed. "Who are they?" Miss Flora asked kindly, "Harry James Potter and Ron Bilius Weasley," I answered. "Why do you feel guilt over them?" the blond up the back called. "Because they died. They died and it should have been me. They had more to live for," I answered then slunk back to my seat. The silence was deafening and I slouched in my seat.

Miss Flora shook her head and turned back to the class. "Okay homework for today I want you to draw as many sketches as you can of people you know and love," she said. Just then the bell rang and we all rushed out of class, after getting a sketchbook from Miss Flora. I glanced quickly at my schedule and realised that I had a free period. I made my way through the crowded hallways to the cafeteria and saw the buff dude from the Cullen coven sitting at the back table.

Deciding I might as well have company I hurried to the table and set my stuff down opposite, catching his attention as I did. "Hello my names Hermione. Hermione Granger do you mind if I sit here?" I asked politely. He nodded and grinned cheekily, "Names Emmett, Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you," he said. I grinned and pulled out my sketchbook and coloured pencils, beginning to draw my first character. I sketched in a laughing face and coloured in the hair a bubblegum pink, with doe brown eyes.

Emmett looked over at my drawing and did a double take. "Nice hair, who is it?" he asked turning to me, "Nymphadora Lupin, she... died and I am now her sons mother," I said glancing at him through my hair. He grinned and nodded and my respect for him grew. Most people would have made some big deal of me having a son but not him, he just accepts it and moves on.

I finished the drawing of Tonks and turned the page, beginning one of Remus. We sat in silence for the rest of the free session before the bell rang. I grinned and bade him goodbye before I ran off to my next class, government. Joy. The day passed by quickly, the teachers were kind of nice me being new and all, but it didn't feel the same as Hogwarts, the easy going manner in which everyone interacted. Before the war that was.

I smiled as the bell rang and rushed outside, wanting to get Teddy back from Charlie as quickly as possible. I halted in my steps as I saw a familiar figure leaning against my car, indifferent to all of the stares he was receiving from the girls. "DRACO, YOU FERRET HEAD! YOUR HERE!" I screamed, running down the steps to fling myself into his arms, oblivious to all the stares.

**DRACO'S POV  
**I smirked as I leaned against the car, only Mione could get a car like this. I grinned as I saw her emerge from the school only to stop suddenly when she saw me. "DRACO, YOU FERRET HEAD! YOUR HERE!" she screamed running down the stairs, I grimaced as I heard my old nickname. She flung herself into my arms and I burrowed my face into her thick curls, twirling one absentmindedly, "Hey Mione my dearest sister, how's my little sister and her little baby?" I asked. She grinned up at me and I kissed her on the forehead, ignoring all of the gasps. Idiots can't they tell she's like my sister.

"Come on I have to go pick up Teddy, do you want to stay with me?" she asked. I nodded and kissed her cheek, getting into the other side. She jumped in and drove us out of the parking lot, and up the hill, towards Teddy.


End file.
